


【盾铁】泪失禁体质（番外·NC17·一发完）

by AsphyxiaX



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 哭泣情节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: 梗概：老夫老妻玩玩角色扮演play警告：NC17+OOC属于我





	【盾铁】泪失禁体质（番外·NC17·一发完）

　　++++

　　电梯的楼层按钮被按亮，小小的空间里只有他和那位戴着黑框眼镜的棕发男人。  
　　Steve将帽檐往下压了压，却侧着身，将目光牢牢地锁在那个小个子的男人身上。  
　　他想知道那副普普通通的黑框眼镜下隐藏着一双什么样的眼。  
　　——一定是蜜色的。  
　　纯粹而色情，隐秘而露骨，挣扎在混沌与清醒之间，透露着最精密的智慧和最原始的欲望。  
　　他就是对立面们的完美组合，独一无二。  
　　Steve甚至可以在这双漂亮的眼睛中看到未来。  
　　小个子的男人动了动。  
　　他似乎感受到了那道要将他扒光的眼神，于是慢悠悠地回望他，勾了勾一边的唇，偏了偏头，微微眯起了双眼。  
　　那真是——上帝，那真是该死的性感。  
　　“Captain？”  
　　“Steve.Steve·Rogers.”  
　　“Ok——Tony·Stark.”他这么说着，摘下了他的眼镜，把它叠好，放进自己的口袋里，而后他抬起头，毫无保留地望向那个金发的男人，“也许你和我想到了一块？”  
　　他的尾音上挑——果然是蜜色的——湿润着双眼，带着一点点试探，更多的是隐晦而直白的暗示。  
　　“也许应该从一个吻开始。”  
　　电梯距离他们的楼层数只有十层，Tony松了松领口。  
　　“那你可得抓紧时间了，Ste——ve.”  
　　尾音被吞进两个人猝然交接的唇舌里。  
　　金发的男人显然更高一点，但Tony并不介意，他抚上那头金发，加重力气扣着对方的脑袋让对方更靠近自己。他们看上去像热恋中的情侣，经历着世界末日一样深深地吻着对方，气息交融、唇舌交接，那些细微黏腻的声音随着心跳一股脑地倾泻出来，敲击着两个人不堪其扰的鼓膜。  
　　Steve有四倍的体质，而Tony没有，所以那个天才也无法解释为什么自己好好地掌握了呼吸频率，却还是被吻得缺氧。不过这也没关系，有什么关系？呼吸乱的人不只是他一个，看看那个大兵的眼神，如果不是只有十层楼的时间，他毫不怀疑自己会在电梯里被操得满肚子都是精液。  
　　他们的唇稍稍分开，把额头相抵着喘气，那双蓝色的眼睛——或者说混着一点绿色的蓝——紧紧地锁着他，像是要一层一层地扒开他、操开他、让他登到顶峰又让他摔得粉身碎骨。  
　　——Tony·Stark总是与危险并行，而他发了疯一样爱这种危险。  
　　“叮——”  
　　从电梯出来的时候两个人仍然衣冠整齐，甚至被揉乱了的发型都已经被恢复原位，除了小个子的男人唇上湿润的一点点痕迹，谁也不知道他们刚刚接了一个吻。  
　　“愿意到我办公室来和我谈谈你的计划吗，Doctor？”  
　　“公事公办Captain，不过既然你选择要了解得透彻一点的话，我从来都很欣赏好学的人。”  
　　“当然——公事公办。”  
　　磨砂程度极佳的门被关上，经过的人只会从他们的只言片语中推断着这会不会又是一个什么值得密谋的大计划。  
　　++++  
　　“你简直是甜心，Cap。”  
　　Tony紧紧地抓着身下人的金发，难耐地喘着，他原本能承受这个，但是遇到这个英俊的人他总是败退的那个人，不过让他难以控制的事太多了，谁能想到他在五分钟不到的时间内和一个大兵发展到了要在他面前露出老二的地步？就——  
　　“不、别咬……”  
　　金发的男人半蹲在他身下，奖励般亲了亲那根硬热的东西，抬起双眼从下往上看向Tony，勾出一个算不上亲切的笑容。  
　　“等等、Ste、Steve——唔！天哪……”  
　　Tony仰着头，哽咽地喘息了一声，那声音太过色情而让他自己通体生寒，而Steve显然不准备给他太多适应的时间。  
　　他握着Tony的肩膀把他翻了个身压在那扇门上，扯开了他的领带，却没解开他的衬衫，温热的手从下摆一点一点摸进去，像个不知从哪儿冒出来的地痞流氓一样一寸一寸地数过他的每一块肌肤。  
　　“嘿，别把我按在门上！”  
　　“你会保持安静吗，Tony.”金发的男人似是而非地问了一句，接着毫不留情地把小个子男人的裤子褪下，顺便亲了亲他有些泛红的耳尖，声音急切而温柔，“你会的对吗，Doctor？因为如果你不这么做的话，他们会发现，会打开这扇门，而那将意味着他们第一眼看到的，就是大张着双腿的你。”  
　　他刚刚说什么来着？说这个男人是甜心？这简直是Tony·Stark做的最愚蠢的一个判断——不过老天，这个可真该死的辣。  
　　“又或许你根本不能把我操到尖叫？”他总是喜欢激怒别人，床上也是，但会有人喜欢这一点，“让我猜猜看，你一定有伴侣，毕竟接吻和这档子事你可是熟练得很——她？或者是他？噢，看来是‘他’。是我高估你了Captain，我还以为你是那种正义标——操、操、操你的！Rogers！”  
　　金发的男人没有管他含着颤抖的咒骂，而是慢慢地调整自己手指的角度，指腹摩挲着高热的内壁。  
　　不得不说小个子的男人有一个绝佳的屁股，手感无与伦比——  
　　“Language.Doctor.”  
　　Tony败下阵来——谁能想到这个男人就连一个简简单单的单词都能说得这么性感——他自觉地抬了抬腰，算得上是配合。  
　　金发男人低低地喘了一声，转过Tony的脸细致地吻着他，同时不忘好好揉开那湿润的穴口，趁机慢慢挤入第二根——  
　　可以说当三根手指在Tony的身后进出得畅通无阻的时候，他已经快崩溃了。他的臀瓣颤抖着、透出一些粉色，下腹的老二不知道在什么时候开始——该死的Rogers——又已经硬挺起来，他喘得很急、像是快渴死的鱼。  
　　但那双蜜色的眼睛却很湿润，那儿总是含着一切他试图隐藏、却又真正想说的东西。  
　　谁也无法拒绝这样一双眼睛，至少Steve·Rogers不行。  
　　“Tony，Tony……”  
　　“如果你、哈……再不把你那该死的老二操进来，我就要在你的老二上操自己了！”  
　　金发的男人一句话也说不出来，只愣了愣神，接着凶狠地吻住他，握着自己的欲望，用顶端抵着那个已经湿透了的地方，狠狠地操了进去——  
　　“——！”  
　　小个子的男人几乎在发出哭腔，那些破碎的呻吟和咒骂被尽数吞进Steve的唇舌里。Tony无法思考，他能感觉到自己几乎浑身上下每一个细胞都在为了这种渴望而尖叫、但与此同时，那太大了，简直像是被钉在了那根老二上面，Tony的背部都开始蔓延那些不太明显的粉色，他的背脊被Steve留下了很多痕迹，但他没空去想——就，天哪，这太棒了。  
　　“你还好吗？”Steve见他久久不出声，只是哽着背对着他，只好控制住自己，慢慢地亲着他，附上含糊不清的呢喃，“Tony,Tony,Tony.”  
　　“是你……你、Mr.Rogers！让我不要出声保持那该死的安静——”  
　　小个子的男人声音和呼吸都染上了哽咽，不过这让Steve知道他不仅没事，而且极为享受，于是他什么也没说，只是握住了Tony的腰——  
　　“F**k、操、操——唔！”Tony嘴里不干不净地骂着，承受着身后一次又一次擦过敏感点的快感，而他甚至没有力气也没有需要去抚慰一下自己的可怜巴巴流着前液的东西。  
　　Steve以一个亲在他颈边的吻作为应答，接着伸手，从Tony的两腿弯中突然用力，几乎是把Tony整个人抱了起来。  
　　“不……不不不、Steve、老天、这太多、太超过、不——”  
　　男人没有给他拒绝的机会，只是不由分说地抱着他，就着两个人身体还相连着一部分的姿势，把他翻了个身，让他和自己面对面。  
　　“！！”  
　　毫不设防的羞耻感和剧烈的摩擦让Tony感觉自己里面快要烧起来，他无声地仰起了头，蜜色的大眼睛一片朦胧。  
　　过于重的水汽最终凝结成水滴，从他的眼眶里摔落下来——他知道自己被操射了并且被操哭了、一股一股的精液把他的衬衫弄得一团糟——而他该死的停不下来、无论是什么、他也无法思考，就能无意识地收紧了搂住Steve的手臂，发出破碎的哽咽声。  
　　“噢，Tony——”  
　　Steve没有办法解决这个。  
　　但他真的爱极了Tony这幅模样。  
　　两人相连的地方不规律地收缩着，过于多的粘稠的肠液随着他的高潮无助地滴下来，Steve把Tony一把抱起来放在那张巨大的办公桌上，深深地操着他、贯穿他、却又极尽温柔地吻去他的泪水和他零碎含糊的哭腔，他想告诉Tony他爱他，但是他什么也没说。  
　　精液最终射进Tony体内时，蜜色的双眼已经被透明的液体淹没了。Tony的双腿痉挛着，腿间更是一塌糊涂，他粗喘着、不时带着无意识的颤抖。  
　　“……”  
　　他无力地扬起下颚，看向那个金发的男人。  
　　“甜心，我是不是叫得太大声了？”  
　　Steve几乎被他逗得无可奈何，最终将爱语一起送进Tony的唇舌中。  
　　++++  
　　“背着自己的男朋友，和一个刚上电梯的男人，嗯哼？”Steve·Rogers脱下那身属于1970s的衣服，抱起了胳膊，看着那个已经把自己清洗干净丢进被窝里，只露出一个脑袋的天才富翁，“这样的剧本让看起来我像是出轨了。”  
　　“适当的即兴发挥总是有助于调节生活，不是吗？”Tony挑着一边的眉毛，玩味地看着美国标杆，“道德败坏的美国队长，还有什么能比这个更棒？”  
　　“有。”Steve走到床边坐下，在他唇上落下一个吻，“控制不住自己眼泪的钢铁侠。”

 

　　++++  
　　爽！


End file.
